


Broken Promises

by Steph1roth



Series: World of Broken Promises [1]
Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Other, Universe Alteration
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-07
Updated: 2018-09-07
Packaged: 2019-07-08 07:05:44
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 647
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15925364
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Steph1roth/pseuds/Steph1roth
Summary: Ianthe was never meant to be Queen, but with the unexpected and violent death of her brother and being the only living child of the king, bastard child that she is, she finds herself thrust into the position as heir to the great Kingdom of Lucis.  At the tender age of 12 Ianthe finds herself in a world that resents her for being chosen to take her brothers place.An AU where Regis's young son dies in the Marilith attack forcing the King to choose his illegitimate daughter to become his heir.  The Prophesy is broken as the Chosen King is dead.  Or is it?





	Broken Promises

She was never meant to be born.  A child sired during a one-night fling under the full moon in a field out in Cavanaugh. For nine months her mother tried to get rid of her, but the stubborn child persisted where others surely would have perished.  Forced by circumstance and fate to carry this unwanted burden to term the child’s mother perished in childbirth.  The woman’s mother traveled to the Crowned City just days after her birth to present this unwanted child to her father.  She stayed long enough to prove the child was _his_ , the newly crowned king’s child, she wasn’t heard from again.

Ianthe was just barely a year old when her father married his childhood friend.  Queen Aulea was a kind and generous woman whom accepted and loved Ianthe as her own.  Ianthe had no other mother than the Queen, though it was made clear to her at a young age that she would only inherit the throne if her father had no other children with his legal wife, the queen.  Not that Ianthe understood what that meant she was five when the queen became pregnant with her brother, whom would be king. 

Ianthe loved her baby brother, Noctis, rocking the baby quietly while their mother slept.  Ianthe was the best big sister she could be to Noctis, her Noctis. Her brother adored his older sister, running behind her his laughter ringing through the halls. She’d read to him at night when their father was too busy or too consumed with grief over the loss of their mother to face them. 

When Ianthe was eight and Noctis three their father introduced them to the boy that would be her brother’s chamberlain.  He had been sent to live here because of the fighting between Tenebrae and Niflhiem, but it was the boy’s intelligence that sealed his place as her brother’s chamberlain.  Being the eldest out of all them Ianthe was often tasked with keeping an eye on her younger sibling and his chamberlain.  Which would have been easy, but her brother had a habit of getting into trouble, in which Ianthe usually got in trouble for, because Noctis was her responsibility.

Tragedy struck a terrible blow during a birthday outing for Noctis’s eighth birthday.  Noctis lay sleeping against her side when the daemon attacked.  Flipping their car, the servant with them took Noctis and ran, leaving Ianthe inside unconscious.  Being left in the car is what saved her life, the daemon was drawn away by the fleeing woman and the prince.  Both perished before the king’s car could reach them. 

Ianthe watched the undertakers lower her brothers into the ground.  Ianthe was so numb that she couldn’t even cry.  Her brother’s young chamberlain, whom was now hers, clung to her hand almost painfully tight.  He wasn’t crying either, but she could see the unshed tears in his eyes.  She gave his hand a squeeze watching his jaw tense on his stoic little face.

Her lack of tears wasn’t because she hadn’t loved her brother.  She had.  Dearly.  He accepted her into his life without question just as he had his young chamberlain, becoming part of his family.  Being the eldest she’d always looked out for them.  Guilt ripped apart her insides as surely as a saberclaw because she hadn’t been able to protect him. She knew her parents blamed her.  She _should_ have died instead.  _She_ was the expendable one. Not Noctis.  The king’s beloved son.

Every night since the attack she had prayed that the Astrals would take her instead and breathe life back into her brother’s tiny form.  She cried herself to sleep every night wishing that this was all a nightmare and that she’d wake up and everything would be alright. But every morning her prayers went unheard.  Her brother was still dead, and she was to be made the Heir Apparent. 


End file.
